On The Radio
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: [Based on actual events]ONESHOT It's a Saturday night and Ichigo desides to dedicate a song to a certine someone. R


Author's Note: My first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! Based on actual events...please be kind in you're reviews...absolutely NO flames or rude comments! Thanks a lot for reading and don't forget to review!

Gomen for any occ's...I haven't watched the show in a while...

Disclaimer: I don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew or any the songs mentioned.

On The Radio

Beep. Beep. Beep Pause. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ring

Ring

Click!

**Sigh, lowers head**

**Faster** Beep. Beep Beep...Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ring

Ring

Ri-

Click!

_Can't do it. What if he hears it? I don't think I could live it down if he hears it...he's going to poke fun at me. I could just picture it!_ 'I didn't know that you were THAT desperate Ichigo!' _He probelly would say. _I shook my head, disagreeing with my thoughts. _Nope...probelly...he just will. I mean of course we've gotten along much better over the years...but he's still the same as always...he didn't change THAT much..._

As I continued to wrestle with my thoughts, I heard my mom call out to me from downstairs. "Ichigo! Are you using the phone?" She asked.

I blanked a few times when I realized that I still had the phone in hand. Quickly I placed it back down. "No...but..." I paused as I tried to figure out if I was really going to go through this. I closed my eyes when I finally came to a conclusion. "I'm sorry mom...yea...I'm actually using the phone..." I called out.

"Ok...well, I'm going to need it in about 15 minutes ok? Don't stay on too long." She said.

"Yes mom...thanks." I called back as I turned my attention back to the phone at hand. I looked down at the phone and my eyes narrowed. "You're going to be the end of me!" I said to the phone in a low voice.

RING!!!!!

"AGH!!!!!" I screamed when the phone suddenly rang. Once I regained my composure, I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said as I clutched my chest trying to calm down my breathing.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" The person asked with a worried tone.

"Ah...Lettuce!" I breath out a sigh of relief. Why the heck did I get so jumpy in the first place? What...did I REALLY think it was going to be him or something? PUL-EEZZ.

"You kinda sound out of breath...did I disturb you from something?" She asked in the same tone.

"Na...Na...No. I wasn't really doing anything...what's up?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly and leaded back against my wall.

"Well...ano...I know that you weren't schedule to work tomorrow and all...but...well..." She paused nervously before she continued. "Well...I...was wondering if we could switch places tomorrow. My family planned this last minute day trip and I have no other choice but to come along...I'm sorry to ask you this...but you're the only one not scheduled to work tomorrow...and as you know it's going to be very busy...with that special promotion that we're having and all..."

I was quite for a second or so after she spoke. Just when I thought my mind could get a break from making decisions! I released a sigh as I gave her my answer. "Sure...no problem. What time do I have to be in?"

"Really? Are you serious?" She asked, completely surprised.

"Of course I'm serious lettuce...when was there ever a time that I said no to you when you really needed the help?" I said with a smile.

"Oh Ichigo! Thank you so much! I really owe you one!" Lettuce said happily. "Be at the café at 9am ok? I'll call Keiichiro to let him know of the change."

"Sure...no problem! Ja Ne!" I said as I lowered the receiver.

"Ja Ne!" Lettuce said as she hung up.

I sighed deeply once again. I'm glad to have helped out a friend and all...but I really was looking forward to having sometime off tomorrow. I worked the whole week! Oh well...it's not like I had any plans...as a matter of fact, tonight I didn't have any plans.

I looked at the phone which was right in front of me. I was sitting on my bed crossed legged. There could have been plenty of things I could have done tonight. But in the end I just decided to stay home. It wasn't very often for me be home on a Saturday night, let alone listening to the dedication hour on the radio and that's exactly what happened to me. That's why I'm in this current situation, starring at the phone.

As I was listening to the dedications, I had this sudden urge to dedicate a song to him. Who knows what really brought on these urges. Maybe it was because I was lonely since I broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years only a few months back or maybe I was influenced by all the lovely dovey dedications to husbands and wifes, girlfriends to boyfriends, etc.

Once again I stared at the phone in front of me. I closed my eyes and released a deep sigh. I think I'm going to do it. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Up until now, I didn't hear her talking to the caller, all she's been saying was that so and so forth wanted to dedicate a song to someone. Even if I gave her my name I figured it wouldn't be such a big deal. It's not like my name was uncommon...neither was his name. What's more is that he doesn't even listen to this station.

A wide smile came across my face. Ha! And just as soon as the smile came a frown took it's place. If I was going to call, I should think of a song to dedicate to him. My face was now twisted into a look of thought. 'What song should I dedicate to him?' I thought deeply.

"Well, It's been great having a lot of you call in for dedications but we are closing down the lines at 10 pm. If you have a dedication to make, now is the time to call in." The host of the show said, almost as if she were encouraging me to call in to make my request.

I looked at the clock on my night stand. 9:45pm it read, only 15 more minutes.

"If you aren't sure what song to use, you could still call in with your dedication and well will help you in looking for a song." She added.

One of my eyebrows rose. How uncanny was it that she was saying the things I needed to hear at the right time? With a shake of my head I made up my mind and picked up the phone. I still had about 14 more minutes late. Maybe I still had a chance.

I was surprised that the phone was actually ringing and that after the 4th ring someone picked up the phone. What's more is that, that someone was the host of the show herself. I gasped in surprise and tried to find my voice.

"Thank you for calling Love Songs at night. Would you like to dedicate a song to someone?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Um...yes I would. It's not to late to make a request?" I asked still surprised that I actually got through.

"No, in fact you called just in time." She said.

For a moment I forgot my reason for calling in the first place...be it because of my being nervous or whatever. Either way, every thing I had though of earlier had escaped my mind.

"Young lady? Are you there?" The woman asked, somewhat concerned.

"Ha...hai." I started off nervously. I swallowed hard as I continued. "I'm just a bit nervous...sorry. It's my first time calling in to dedicate a song to someone."

"It's ok sweetheart. We have many people calling in to dedicate a song to someone having it be their first time." She said in a soothing tone.

"Yea...I know..." I said with a small smile. "It's just that...I couldn't think about how I could express my gratitude towards him. Not too long ago I dealt with a very nasty break up and...although in the past we never really got along, we have grown much more closer. I never thought I could truly love again but he help to make things a little more better when I was said and it really touch my heart deeply." I paused for a second as I laughed softly. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you with the details."

"Oh no...you're not. It's just really sweet to hear how this person has encouraged you in your time of need. What's his name? Do you have a song that you would like to dedicate to him?"

"His name is Ryou. As for a song? I haven't thought of one. Could you help me look for a good one?" I asked hopefully.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Sure, that wouldn't be a problem. Just keep you're radio tuned to this station and you should hear your request shortly."

My eyes widen in excitement. "Oh thank you so much for you help! It's very much appreciated." I said with a wide smile and a bit of excitement.

"Your welcome. Bye." She said as she hung up.

"Bye." I said as I likewise hung up the phone.

1 hour later

I was laying down on my bed. An hour had passed and I STILL didn't hear my request! What's more is that she didn't tell me what song she was going to use. What if it already played? As I closed my eyes the current song that was playing ended and the host of the show was once again speaking.

"_Thank you for calling Love Songs at night. Would you like to dedicate a song to someone?" She asked in a sweet voice._

"_Um...yes I would..." _My eyes widen in pure horror when I heard that voice. On the air was our conversation!

"_...I couldn't think about how I could express my gratitude towards him. Not too long ago I dealt with a very nasty break up and...although in the past we never really got along, we have grown much more closer. I never thought I could truly love again but he help to make things a little more better when I was said and it really touch my heart deeply." _

"_What's his name? Do you have a song that you would like to dedicate to him?"_

"_His name is Ryou..."_

"_Just keep you're radio tuned to this station and you should hear your request shortly."_

"_Oh thank you so much for you help!" _

"_Your welcome. Bye."_

"_Bye." _

My face blushed a deep shade of read as I suddenly jumped from my bed and ran around my room screaming "I can't believe that happened!...I can't believe that happened!...I can't believe that happened!...I can't believe that happened!"

"No way!!" I cried out as my heart beat quickened. The song started to play after the conversation and my eyes widen at the pure coincidence at the song she had choose. It was "Could it Be" by Christy Carlson Romano...not only was it one of my favorite songs, but considering our situation it best matched it.

When the song ended, I walked over to my radio and turned it off. I was still in a daze. I don't know if I should be horrified or excited...upset or touched. What's more is...what if he heard it? Even if the chance were slim, there was still a chance! I sighed deeply as I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I could feel a huge headache coming on. To make matters worse, I just remembered that I agreed with Lettuce to take her place tomorrow! I pouted as I thought of all the possibilities. Each one worst then the last.

Next day at Café Mew Mew

"Goodnight!" I called out to Mint and Zakaru as they left the café leaving me alone to finish up my work. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 9pm. I stopped cleaning the table that I was working on as i sighed deeply. I thought deeply about what else there was for me to do. Humm...not too much...thank goodness.

"Ichigo." My eyes widen as I nearly jumped out of my skin. My face scrunched in an angry pout as I was about to snap at whoever startled me like that. I spun around with my mouth opened ready to lash out. However it was a completely different story when I actually saw who it was. My eyes remained widen as a deep blush found it's way creping my cheeks.

"Ryou...you...you startled me!" I said as I placed my hand to my chest.

He had his usual indifferent look written across his face as he walked up to me. _I wonder what he could want? I hardly saw him today..._ I swallowed hard once he stood right in front of me. His blue eyes looked down and into my own reddish brown ones. Suddenly I felt more nervous then usual.

"Wh..what did you want Ryou?" I asked softly as I continued to look deeply into his eyes.

He blanked his eyes a few times as if he were snapped out of a daze. "Yea...well I was wondering if.." He began in a soft tone that was quite unusual for his charter. My head tilted as a puzzled look came across my face. His voice trailed off as he looked away. He cleared his throat and continued to speak...yet this time he spoke as he normally would. "How much more work do you have left to do? The other girls must have left by now..."

I gave him a blank look. I don't know, but I had a feeling that he meant to say something completely different. A slight frown came across my face. "Oh...well, I was just finishing up with this table here..." I said as I pointed to the table that I was working on before he came in.

"Next I have to take out the trash and put away the dishes. Then I have to sweep the floor..." I continued to list a few other things that I had to complete.

"You really do like to work here huh?" He asked with a slight smirk on face. I almost wished I didn't look at him when he did that. That smirk of his always made him look 10 times hotter! Ah! I really should get a hold of myself!

"Yea...it's my second home." I said in a joking matter with a smirk on my own.

He nodded his head with a smile as he understood my joke. "Well, don't get too attached, your parents may end up thinking that you ran away or something." At saying that he turned around and left the room. A smile came across my face. It's not like we were the best of friends...but over the 3 years we've know each other, we grew a respect and understanding for each other.

As I stood there I remembered that day 3 months ago. It was raining really hard. Masaya and I had broken up. For a while things weren't working out and I tried so hard to keep things going for us. Yet despite it all, everything fell apart that day. I ran into the café crying uncontrollably about 30-45 minutes late. No one had the chance to talk to me since I ran past them and ran into the employee's lounge. I fell onto the couch and continued to cry and cry. That's when he walked in.

He was silent at first, but after some time he began to talk to me in a calm sincere matter. He welcomed me to open up to him if I wanted to. Of course at first I didn't feel like talking to anyone...including him. But something inside me decided to give him a chance. He silently listen to me without interrupting even once. When I finished, he was silent for a moment before he walked closer to where I was sitting at. Much to my surprise, he sat next to me and gave me a hug. That's all...and he said that I could have the day off if I wanted to...that it was best for me to have time to myself.

When he said that I simply gasped in shock. Obviously this was the first time he ever treated me in such a warm matter. Just that simple action was enough to bring me back on my feet. I politely refused his offer telling him that his kindness was the support that I needed and that I would be ok. Of course he said something sarcastic that made me gave him a pout. The strange thing was that I knew that some how it was different from before.

I smiled to myself when I remembered that day. That was the day that my feelings towards him changed for the better.

I was surprised when I was finished with my work in about 15 minutes time. I honestly thought it was going to be longer. Not thinking much about it, I went to the locker room to change out of my uniform. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I finally came out. This time I was wearing low rise denim flairs with a worn look, a pink tang top with a white crop hoodie over it and white sneakers. My hair was left out long. My hair grew longer and now it stopped in the middle of my back in a layered cut. As I walked out of the locker room, I decided to go to Ryou's room to let him know that I was leaving. Of course I could have just left since I had the keys to lock up, but it's funny how old habits never die...it was something I was used to doing since I started working here. It was like second nature to me.

I reached his room in no time. It was still early so I knew that he wasn't sleeping. Just as I was about to knock on his door, he opened it. I gasped in surprise...not because he opened the door unexpectedly...but because he had no shirt on and he had a towel over his head...almost as if he just got out of the shower or something. I swallowed hard and once again found myself blushing deeply.

"You came to let me know that you were leaving...I guess." He said in his usual tone.

I blanked a few times as I tried to control my thoughts and look at anything but his bare chest. I licked my lips as I looked into his eyes which proved to be worst at helping me control myself. If it were possible, I think I started to blush even more then before. "Uh...yea..." I said in a low voice.

He nodded silently so I took it as meaning that I was free to go. I was about to walk away when he called out to me. I turned around wondering what it was that he wanted. "Hai?" I answered as I tilted my head.

I saw as he walked up to me. He was silent and I could have sworn that I saw him blushing. I brushed the thought from my head as I waited patiently for him to talk. "Ummm..." He began in a quite voice. I gave him an odd look...why did he suddenly seem shy?

"Um...don't go just yet." He said in an even more quite voice. Now he really had me wondering. What was up with the change in his attitude tonight?

I sighed deeply as I looked him straight in the eyes. "Ryou couldn't this wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired...I worked all week without a break."

"Yea...I know that...it's just that..." His voice trailed off as I could see a deep blush coming across his face.

"Ryou?" I asked with a bit of concern in my voice.

"Just...please? There's something that I want to share with you and it can't wait until tomorrow. Just wait downstairs in the café and I'll be there shortly." He said in a calm voice that almost seemed to be pleading with me. My eyes soften a bit and a smile came across my face. Don't know why...but I couldn't say no to him. I nodded my head and with that we parted ways.

As I sat at one of the tables, I suddenly heard the radio come on over the loud speakers. My head tilted in utter confusion. What on earth was going on? I shook the thought from my head as I continued to listen to the radio...might as well...since I was still waiting for Ryou. I looked down at my watch. 10 minutes had pass since I last spoke to him. What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? As if on que I got my answer from the most unexpected of places.

"You're listening to Love songs at night..." My mouth hung open in shock at what I heard. _What on earth..._ "Some of you might remember last night when a young woman called to dedicate a song to a young man named Ryou...who had helped her out when her heart was broken right?"

I swallowed hard...please tell me that Ryou is NOT hearing this!

"Well, Ryou called us up tonight and now he has a dedication that he would like to make to her...and we found out that her name is Ichigo! Ichigo...if you are out there listening, Ryou said that he was surprised to hear that you had feelings for him and that truth be told...he has feelings for you too. He asked that we play the song "True" by Ryan Cabrera...and we'll play it for you after this short break"

My eyes widen in disbelief at what I heard...this has to be a dream! As I was listening to the comercal, I heard Ryou call out to me. I turned around towards where I heard his voice...and if my eyes could widen anymore...it would. There standing at the entrance to the back rooms was Ryou. But what really shocked me was that he looked so handsome! He was dressed in a white dress shirt, navy blue tie, black pants with black dress shoes. Not only that, but he held about a dozen red roses in his arms. I stood up and slowly walked over to him. My heart was racing as I moved closer and closer. This really had to be a dream!

"Ryou?" I gasped as I manged to find my voice.

He smiled as he walked further into the room to meet me. The room was dark except for the bright moonlight that was shining through the window. "Surprised?" He asked as he handed me the roses. Still at a lost of words I simply nodded as I took the roses that he handed me.

"How long?" I asked as I continued to look into his eyes...which by the way looked amazing against the moonlight.

"You'd be surprised..." He said with a smirk.

A smile came across my face. "Tell me...I bet it can't be as shocking as this." I said as I sat down on a near by chair and crossed my legs.

"Well..." He said as he sat down across from me. "To be honest, I liked you since I first met you."

A surprised look came across my face as I my one of my eyebrows rose. "Really? I was lead to believe otherwise..."

"But you were dating HIM...so...I had to suppress those feelings and the only way I could do it was by pretending that I didn't like you." He said honestly.

I was about to reply when the song "True" started to play. I saw as Ryou stood up and walked over towards me. He reached out his hand with a warm smile across his face. "Ichigo would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

I likewise stood up and took his hand into mine. "I'd love to." I said with a smile of my own just above a whisper.

We stepped out into an open area where there weren't to many tables and started to dance. He held one of my hands while his other hand rested on my waist drawing me closer to him. My free hand rested comfortably on his shoulder. I looked up and could feel my heart beat wildly against my chest as he looked down at me...I closed my eyes with a smile on my face as I rested my head against his chest. He felt so warm. As the song continued we were in our own little world dancing...almost as if time itself had stop and all that existed was us.

When the song ended, we stopped and Ryou held me in a tight embrace. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. It was like we were moving towards each other in slow motion. Our lips touched and we kissed. It was unlike any kiss I've ever had. It was sweet and passionate. When we parted I laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" He asked with his head tilted slightly.

"Humm...just that I was with the wrong person for 3 years thinking that HE was the love of my life. I never knew until now how wrong I was. Thank you." I said as I tighten my embrace around him.

"For what?" He asked curiously as he rested his head above mine.

"For everything." I whispered as my smile widen. "You were always there...even if I didn't realize it." We were quite for a moment as we broke our embrace and just held hands. Just then he leaded me towards the stairs. I following along not really knowing where we were going. As we continued to walk down the hall, I realized where we were heading. Once we reached the balcony, he opened the door and we stepped outside into the cool fall breeze. He released my hand and like a little child I ran towards the railing to look at the park in front of us. The night couldn't have been anymore amazing. The moon was full and there were so many stairs. I spun around playfully as I looked up at the stars and laughed in a carefree matter. I saw Ryou walking towards the railing. He turned around to face me while his back was leaning against it. I saw his smile widen as I continued to enjoy myself.

"Ryou?" I asked softly as I walked over to where he stood embraced him in a hug.

"Humm?" He answered as he looked down at me as he likewise wrapped his arms around me.

A soft smile appeared across my face as I looked behind him and took in the view in front of me. "I never knew you had such a soft spot." I said with a small laugh. I looked up at him and laughed even harder when I saw a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I took a step away from him as I covered my mouth with my hand trying to surpress my laughter. "How else would you know that I dedicated that song to you if you didn't listen to that station? It goes to show that you have a soft spot for love songs." Once my laugher calmed down I took in a deep breath. "I think that it's really cute." I said honestly.

"It's not like that really!" Ryou protested. "It's just that...well..."

"Well...it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that we're together now right?" I said softly as I wrapped my arms around him once again.

"Yea." He replied just above a whisper as we both looked up at the stars.

Story Behind the Story

Hey...I thought that it would be cool to give you guys the story behind the story...my inspiration. Well...it started about 3 years ago. It was a Saturday night and I was in my dorm room all by myself (thank goodness I didn't have a room mate...my room mate left about a few weeks prior and I had the room all to myself.) I had nothing planned for that night and I was so board. So I turned on the radio and decided to listen to some music. Now the thing is that I always was into those lovey dovey songs, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for me to listen to those stations.

There was one station in particular that I was listening to. The odd thing was that it was for another state (I live in NY and it was a station for CT...really weird...but then Z100 is for NY, NJ and CT...sooo...). Anyway I was listening to the dedication hour and I suddenly got the urge to dedicate a song to my crush...one of my guy friends. I figured that he wouldn't hear it cause I didn't think he listened to that station and I figured that...my conversation wouldn't be put on the air so I went through it. When I called, I was quite surprised to get through after the first couple of rings. I spoke to the lady and I was like...'I want to dedicate a song to my guy friend cause I miss him...' and blah blah blah and that I wasn't too sure what song to dedicate to him. Then she said she would find one for me and play it soon. We hung up and about 30-45 minutes later I got the shock of my life. My conversation with her was on air! The song she play for us was called "Miss You" by Natalie Cole (I think!). Unlike this story...mine was pretty cool. He didn't hear it...saved! Major sigh of relief! Thought it would be great if something like what happened to Ichigo happened to me! Well...that's about it. I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review!


End file.
